


Fairy Tales

by shinigami2174



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Fairy Tales are not always what we imagine.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell & Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Hilde Schbeiker
Kudos: 4





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic. Just reposting here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I am not making money. I am totally penniless, so please don't sue me.

Fairy Tales  
Author: shinigami2174  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Relena's POV, Angst, yaoi, language, lame attempt of writing, unbetaed.  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 1x2 implied.  
Spoilers: None.  
Genre: Romance.

There are people in this world who still think fairy tales don't exist in real life. I have some words for them, “fuck you.” Well, I know it sounds a little `extreme', but let me tell you my story.

At the beginning of my life, I used to believe in fairy tales. The point is I believed the wrong kind of ones. You know. The ones where everything is perfect, princesses marry heroes and everybody lives happily ever after.

After a while, life taught me the hard way that those kinds of tales don't exist. They're just products of delusional minds, like mine used to be. For a while, I refused to believe in any kind of tales. I was scorned, you know?

Of course, that was when Heero Yuy told me, in not so many words, that he is gay and doesn't find anything remotely appealing about me as a life or sexual partner. Oh yes! I was a grumpy, bitter little girl back then.

Sorry, for sure you are asking yourself who the fuck I am. Well, I'm Relena Darlian-Peacecraft-Schbeiker, princess extraordinaire, former Queen of the world and current Vice Foreign Minister, at your service.

I'm sure that got your attention. The Schbeiker part I mean. We'll get there soon. Now let me tell you how they made me believe in fairy tales again. Who are they? Heero and Duo Maxwell-Yuy of course; my best friends in this galaxy.

After I embarrassed myself to no end trying to seduce Heero with a provocative outfit (I was almost naked, mind you), he left his position as head of my security. I was sad and humiliated beyond words. Une decided a new head of security was needed, and fast.

Hilde took the job. I hated her with passion for like a week. We gradually became friends and then she pointed out to me the truth. I remember the exact moment when I saw clearly that the object of my adoration (insert Heero Yuy's name here) was in love with Duo Maxwell.

They were just chatting. Well, Duo was talking without stop and he had Heero's undivided attention. That day I saw devotion in Heero's eyes. A shy little smile appeared on his face and I experimented a bittersweet feeling. For once, I was happy for him. However, it hurt knowing it wasn't me who awoke that feeling in him.

I made a decision that day. They needed to be together and I was gonna help them, even if they didn't want my help. I talked to Hilde, who immediately agreed to help me, since in her opinion Duo was slower than a turtle with a cane in his attempt to woo Heero. Yes, she knew Duo loved Heero too. She was, after all, his best friend.

That was the moment when Hilde and I became a team. We cornered Duo one day, when he was working in my security team for an important meeting.  
I summoned him to my office. He seemed a little bit nervous at first, so I had to break the ice.

“So… how are you, Duo?” Smooth, isn't it?

“Uh, fine I guess.”

“Good…” sharp talker, aren't I?

“God, cut the crap both of you.” Yes, let it to Hilde to be subtle.

“We know you want Heero,” yeah, subtle like nobody.

“What?” a speechless Duo Maxwell was something to remember.  
“And I know he wants you,” I added, much to his confusion.

“Come on; don't look at me like I just grew another head. He told me he's gay.” I continued.

After a few moments of shock, he finally found his voice.

“But that doesn't mean…”

“Please, we have eyes and ears, you know?” Hilde finally said.

“Why?” He questioned me, staring incredulously at my face.

“Honestly? I don't know. Maybe I just want him to be happy.”

That was true. I was confused. I just… I don't know… knew they were meant to be together. I'm a sappy little girl sometimes.

“You need to ask him out,” Hilde stated in a final tone that left no room to protests.

“Movie and dinner maybe.” I put my grain of salt to the matter.

“Stop! For fuck sake.” He tried to resist to our machinations.

“Shut up, Duo. We're thinking here.” That's my Hilde, soft and sweet.

“You… you are trying to decide my life,” he stated in an offended tone.

“Trying is not the operative word here, Duo dear. We're actually deciding your life. So, if you don't want us to mess up. Shut. the. fuck. up.” Yep, leave to Hilde to `convince' people with valid reasons.

After some more bickering from everyone, we agreed that Duo would ask Heero out. My suggestion for a movie and dinner afterwards was accepted, and three days later they were having a quiet dinner in a beautiful restaurant while Hilde and I were watching through a pair of binoculars from across the street, just to be sure everything went well. We aren't snoopy people if that's what you're thinking.

The first date was a big success. Yes, there was a tiny little kiss after Duo left Heero at his home. We, of course, were ecstatic. Tell me about vicarious relationships.

After that, Duo came to us for advice every other day. They went out steadily for like six months. Then I faced Heero for the first time. Everybody was either busy or injured in the Preventer's elite forces, so Une sent him to watch my back.

I approached him shyly. I was still ashamed for my behavior. It looked like he didn't know what to expect. I finally spoke. Silence was killing me!

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he answered with some reserve.

“I want… no… I need to apologize for…”

He held his hand in front of me, signaling me to stop.

“No need,” was all he said.

“But…” I wanted to protest.

“It's forgotten.”

“Thanks,” Oh God! I was so grateful.

“Can we…?” I hesitated a little bit and he looked a little bit frightened about what I was going to ask for, “Can we be friends?” I finished.

“Sure.” He finally answered, relieved.

After that day, our friendship grew. Six months later, he was confiding me his dreams. I learned to love him again, now as a friend.  
One year as Duo's boyfriend worked wonders to him. He was a little bit more open and definitively happier. However, I noticed that something was unsettling him.

“What's the matter, Heero?” I finally asked him.

“Nothing.” He tried to assure me.

“Bullshit, what's the matter?”

“It's just… something stupid. Don't worry.”

“Tell me, please.”

“It's just… I… have you ever thought about marriage?”

Now, that was a shock.

“What?!”

“It's nothing. Just forget it.”

“Wait a minute. Tell me about it!”

“I… well. I've been thinking lately. I would like to get a permanent relationship with Duo, but…”

I jumped to the roof. This was perfect, a wedding to plan. I was already thinking what kind of flowers we should buy when he finished his idea.

“… I'm not sure he wants the same thing.”

Wait a minute. What did he just say? I repeated his words in my head and decided he was definitively out of his fucking mind.

“Excuse me!” I interrupted his soliloquy.

“What are you saying? Are you nuts? How can you even think about such a thing? He loves you.”

“I'm not saying he doesn't love me. I'm just saying that maybe he's not ready to be married.”

Crap, it made sense. It was a possibility. I had to do some research in the matter. I tried to steer the conversation away from the topic. I didn't want him to raise his hopes in vane, but I didn't want him disillusioned.

I did the only logical thing left to do. I went to Hilde and asked her what she thought about it. His reaction was of course, very calmed.

“Is he insane or what?” she practically shouted in my ear. “Duo is crazy about him, but the braided wonder is afraid of rejection. Of course he wants to get married.”

That meant something simple. We needed to push them a little bit towards marriage, and soon.

We decided that the proper course of action was to talk to Duo about the matter. I decided to be blunt. `Never take prisoners,' that's my new motto.

“Do you want to marry Heero or not?” He had the decency of looking surprised.

“Hell, yeah!” Was his answer. Just what I was expected.

“When are you going to propose then?”

“What? Wait a minute. I don't know if he wants to…”

“That's bullshit,” I interrupted his chain of thoughts, “of course he wants to.”

“Did he tell you something?” He asked me, curious.

“Of course, stupid. How do you think I know?”  
“Really?” His eyes lightened up, hopeful.

“Yeah, now tell me when and how are you planning to propose?” I insisted.

“Wow, I don't know.” He said, showing a high-wattage smile on his face.

“You'll need a ring.” Hilde suggested.

“No, you'll need a couple of rings. He's not a blushing bride, you know?” I added.

“Yeah, Relena is right,” Hilde agreed.

“Something discreet and tasteful.” I proposed.

“Stop! I'll pick the rings.” He intervened.

“Okay, whatever.” Hilde said.

“When are you going to propose?” I insisted.

“Tomorrow, maybe. I don't know,” Duo said.

“Not fair, Duo,” Hilde wined. “We want to watch.”

“Are you insane? If I tell you when and where, you would be capable of recording it.” He protested.

“Great idea, tell us when.” I stated, grinning shamelessly.

“Forget it!” He said storming out of the room.

We actually didn't know when and where the proposal took place. After some time, Heero told me it was beautiful and the happiest moment of his life to that day.

Rumors say Duo was down to one knee asking Heero to marry him. It was so moving to watch Heero's face transform while telling me some not so intimate details.

They decided to wait three months to get married. Hilde and I organized everything. Meanwhile, while Heero and Duo were chasing each other and waiting -I don't know why if you ask me- to get married; we fell in love and eloped to Las Vegas. We are impulsive people, you know?

Today was their big day. Hilde and I were maids of honor. The church was beautiful, full of violets. They both hated the idea of white flowers in their wedding. They were surrounded of people who love them.

Standing there, in front of the priest, both of them in gray tuxedos was a really beautiful sight. They kept their eyes on each other, full of love and devotion.

They exchanged vows, promising to share their lives in sickness and in health until death does them apart. But more important than the words exchanges was the obvious love they share.

Hilde and I made sure they followed the usual traditions. They wore the usual something old (Duo his own cross and Heero his spandex under his trousers), something new (their matching tuxedos), something borrowed (we lent them our wedding rings and they wore then in a chain to their necks), and something blue (their ties) we thought about everything, don't you think?

At the end of the ceremony the kissed so lovingly that I cried. It was just… a perfect moment, when they accepted each other completely with their virtues and their faults, and that my friends is true love.

I'm not saying this was the end of the fairy tale. On the contrary, this was just the beginning of it. I'm sure, because I'm living one of my own.

All I can say is that fairy tales do exist. I'm living one full of happiness but lacking of perfection, because after all who told you fairy tales are perfect?


End file.
